


Quiet on the Train

by HungryForTulips



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryForTulips/pseuds/HungryForTulips
Summary: Germany and Italy are on the train, on their way to a meeting. Italy is bored, Germany is overworking, and they're in a quiet compartment, Can Italy help distract Germany from his work so that he doesn't overwork?





	Quiet on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Noffy here from HungryForTulips! 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in a long while, hope you all enjoy!

Sitting on the train, was quite boring, me and Germany, where on our way to the world meeting and travelling by train. We were sitting in a coupé in where we are supposed to be quiet so people can work. Like Germany was doing right now. He was. I don’t know how many times checking his work. I had told him it was fine but he didn’t believe me.

 

Starting out of the window I had tried playing some games on my phone, but then it told me my power was low...so I can’t do that..and not talking sucked! Normally after an hour of letting Germany work, on whatever he is stressing over, I will try to distract him with talking. I bet he picked this cart on purpose, so I can’t, because, there are other people..and some of them are sleeping, and I don’t want to  wake them and get glared at!, he knows I don't like it...he is a big meanie sometimes 

 

I looked up at him, he was still typing away, reading glasses on, and a frown on his face. I wanted to ask what’s wrong, but that would disturb the other passengers. Suddenly I had an idea. I grabbed my bag from the ground, and started to quietly rummage through it, and grabbed my notebook, putting it next to me, and then tried to find a pen. It took a while of searching but found one. I put my bag back down, opened my notebook and started writing 

“Luddy?  Are you okay?”

Then I reached across the small table where Ludwig's laptop was sitting and placed it next to his mouth. 

 

Germany looked up at me and raised his eyebrow at me which I knew meant “What are you doing Italy”. I pointed at the book, he looked at it and gave a quiet sigh. I don’t know if it was in annoyance or something else, but he grabbed a pencil and started to write something, then shove the notebook back. I smiled at this, and picked up and read 

“Yes, I’m fine” in his neat handwriting, beneath my message. 

I flipped the page and quickly wrote down my next message and placed it again 

“But you’re frowning! Is something wrong with your work? “

 

His eyes looked at me like he wanted to say “really?” but he looked at my message nonetheless, his frown seems to deepen which worried me a little. He grabbed the book, quickly wrote something, and went back to work. I quickly grabbed my book and read 

“it's nothing” 

I frowned and quickly wrote, “Don’t lie to me what’s wrong?”. 

I quickly put the notebook back and he gave me a stern look as if to say “Shut up Italy” and I tried to give a look back that said “Make me” 

 

We stared for a few minutes, but I wouldn’t back down. Eventually gave in and looked at the notebook. His sigh was audible this time as he wrote something and time handed it to me this, I gave him a smile as it took it from him. 

“It’s not a big deal, but thanks for worrying, I just keep noticing mistakes”

I looked up at him and gave a small smile, and wrote 

“Germany you cannot be perfect, don’t try to be. It’s good you want to be great, but do not overwork yourself. Enjoy the scenery for a bit. Look away from for your work, for maybe 30 min? Please? For me? “

I gave it to him, and I saw him quickly read it, he sighed once again, but it sounded less annoyed, this time and he quickly wrote something and gave it back to me 

 

“10 min. “ 

“Compromise, 20 min? “ 

He raised his eyebrow amused. 

“Deal,” he wrote and showed to me

Then he closed saved his work and closed his laptop for now. I smiled at him, This trip became a whole lot less boring 

  
  


Written by Noffy, A.K.A MMDAskItaly


End file.
